Wireless networks are vulnerable to eavesdropping attacks due to the broadcast nature of wireless medium. Encryption protocols that are implemented to protect the confidential communications may not be feasible for all types of wireless networks due to hardware constraints. Physical-layer security schemes are resource intensive. Conventional jamming schemes using protective jammers can only be applied to specific scenarios. Methods and apparatus that assist in advancing technological needs and industrial applications in jamming schemes are desirable.